Devices of this type are known and are disclosed, for example, in DE 102 15 054 A1. Unlocking devices such as these can be used for a plurality of applications. Especially wherever it is important to execute an actuating process for a technical component in a dedicated and reliable manner, unlocking devices with actuating magnets are preferred. This actuating magnet even in rough, everyday operation, for example, when exposed to vibrations or impacts, is reliable in use, as experience shows. With this unlocking device, in particular in the motor vehicle domain, safety-relevant parts can be unlocked and caused to operate, whether in the form of a roll bar to be deployed or in the form of a headrest movable forward in case of a crash to reduce the free impact path between the back of the head of the seat occupant and the head impact surface on the headrest, etc.